


The side-effects of briefly becoming God

by space_boye



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Audio 050: Zagreus, Audio 052: Scherzo, Crossing Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Memories, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-Audio 050: Zagreus, Post-Audio 052: Scherzo, Time Travel, Vignette, poor eight :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_boye/pseuds/space_boye
Summary: Eight is having a rough time processing all that happened while stuck in a place without time. Glimpses into alternate timelines and realities have left him disoriented.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/The Master (Jacobi), Eighth Doctor/The Master | Yana, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The side-effects of briefly becoming God

"I couldn't feel which events were real, and which were just illusions," the Doctor said, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I still can't, sometimes! My memories are getting mixed up and I keep confusing everything, and..." He trailed off. The Master saw terror in his eyes, as he started a new sentence without finishing the first one.  
"So many timelines, all falling apart, all unraveling at the seams. I saw a world where I was trapped and missing a heart, and one where Gallifrey never existed, and in so many of these realities you were missing, gone or dead or never even born, and I-"

The Doctor choked out a sob and stumbled forward, clinging to the Master's coat. "I.. I'm just-" he stuttered, attempting to continue before breaking down in messy tears.

The Master was startled only for a moment, before wrapping the Doctor up in a firm hug.

"Shh, shhh," he cooed. "I've got you. I've got you."

The Master had never been great at genuine comfort. Sure, he could offer standard, copy-pasted phrases and words of mock support, but those felt... inappropriate in this situation. When the Doctor's distress was caused by somebody else, it was easy to handle, easy to take care of the problem and make sure it **_never_** happened again. But there was nobody here to kill, nobody to seek vengeance towards. There was just a scared little Theta Sigma, who trusted the _Master_ more than he trusted himself.

The Master held the Doctor until his cries softened, and eventually stopped, and then silently held him for a little longer. He hoped it was enough.


End file.
